


A Mystery Yet to Solve

by AndyAckerman618



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Protective Bill Cipher, Relationship(s), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyAckerman618/pseuds/AndyAckerman618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bjust smut idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. NOT A DREAM

**Author's Note:**

> so i just started this and yeah hope you enbjoy

Dipper POV:

"Done that, never ever doing that again... that was a waste of an afternoon!", Flipping through the old, worn pages of the Mystery Journal, I was looking for something to liven up the last few weeks of my stay at Gravity Falls. And so far Nothing. I have discovered and dealt with most the Mysteries here. Found the Author, He even made me a professional monster hunter and gave me all his research to work off of! COOL? RIGHT?? Yeah, I have had a pretty good Summer. I just need a way to... end with a bang. Or something BIG.

"I Think I Know A Guy!" 

Well fuck... This can not go well. The floating Dorito that basically ripped my heart out of my chest and kept it in a shiny locket around his pretty little triangle self, four years ago when i was twelve. I have loved this Nacho for the past four years. And haven't done a thing about it. Another Mystery yet to solve...  
The shimmering isosceles circled around me, (how ironic because ya know shapes?? Lawlz i think its hilarious) taking in every detail. Closing my journal, i sat my hand on my hip while looking the dream demon in the eyes. Well eye. He hovered in front of me. Merely inches from my face. Bill rose his hand in the air, my gaze watching him intently.

"Well Pine Tree, I inquire you need Something BIG? While I need a little... favor in return. Care to comply?"

Bill's hand grew into a flame with a blueish hue. Then with a snap of his fingers, His entire shape was covered in it. Being well Dipper, I freaked out. Yeah im a monster hunter but i still freak out over everything. Hell i have to get Mabel to kill any spider i see. Bill was still covered in the blue flame, so pretending to be the Hero, I took off my navy blue hoodie. Smothering Bills form with it. 

"Oh my god Bill are you alri- WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK??? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!!" 

Pulling my jacket away from the helpless Bill, there wasnt a Bill to help. But a naked boy which looked around seventeen, eighteen i dont know. I kept my jacket around his waist, while I took in the sight of this man. He had blonde hair in a choppy cut covering his right eye, but underneath the blonde locks his hair was brown. His skin tone was a perfect tan, he had golden eyes, and God let me tell you he was fit. He had abs that looked so good, they demanded to be licked and kissed and Mmm all that good gay stuff.

"See something you like Pine tree~"

Ohh God, His voice was that sexy deep tone that all guys strive for. A raspy deep seductive voice... I could feel the trickle of blood on my lip. Only then did i realize i was biting my lip and staring. Did this guy just call me Pine tree? Out of horrified realization, i scooted myself away from Bill. Pulling up roots and dirt, i attempted to get up and run. Unfortunately there was a stump behind me keeping me from moving any farther.

"Bill?! WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" 

The young man, or Bill, lifted himself on his forearms and stared in my direction. I stood, brushing off the dust on my pants. Bill was eyeing my chest...his gaze lowered.. and lowered.. and -

"Bill I asked you a question." 

His eyes lifted and something was in them. Happiness? Surprise? Excitement. That's it. Bill snapped his fingers again and was clothed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a white button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, added to that a top hat. He looked quite... Classic? Formal? I don't know and don't care the son of a bitch was hot as fuck and i wanted him to stay that way. 

"Look Pine tree~ I'll give you that big finish if you help me out? You see apparentlyyyyyy demons are chasing me around the galaxy because i started an all out world war in the Mind scape, so i need to act human so i wont get cau-"

"No. Not doing it" 

I grabbed my jacket and threw my hands in my pockets. I didn't want to hear the end of his made up lies. I have had enough. Every time he needs help, its either ruin my life or the world. Cant a guy just learn to stop? or Give up? Obviously not. Look at Bill.

"Pine Tree!! I have no idea how you meat sacks survive! Please hear my deal out! I swear i give you my word i wont ruin this!!" 

The disoriented Dorito lunged for me, falling onto the ground, Bill was sitting on my waist pinning my shoulders down. His dark gaze was on me. My cheeks heated up and i could feel his aura change from 'Listen to me you bitch' to 'Oh i have you wrapped around my finger and i just realized it don't i?' 

"Like.. I was saying Pine tree~"

Bill brought his face down to my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. I could feel my cheeks burn scarlet. When he spoke his breathing was heavy and warm, hitting my neck with every syllable. It was driving me insane, my only attempt to hide the growing sensations i was feeling was to bite my lip and pull through.

"I need you Pine tree, I need you to take care of me~ "

He said everything so slowly and his voice only got huskier. My whole body was tensing up, i need to stop this right now. 'Holy FRACK this is NOT happening! NO NO NO! Its a dream. Bill is a dream demon. of course this is a dream. He knows everything i think and feel, of course its a hoax. he knew how much i wanted him. This is a teaser!' I fidgeted under him, only receiving a tighter grip on my shoulders. 

"I'll do whatever you want, Pine tree~ Anything you want"

There it is the little trickle of blood i can taste. Bills lips brought themselves to my ear nibbling softly at the nub. And to add on to the painful bliss being received. His knee found its way in between my legs, rubbing against my member. Driving me over the edge. My cheeks could not get redder, and my lips  
couldn't take this pain. I let out the breath i was holding, and followed by my sudden intake of Oxygen... I moaned, A loud, embarrassing, deep moan. You couldn't miss it. As soon as i registered what i just did, Bills lips made there way to my neck and were kissing and sucking. His knee rubbed harder against me, growing my member into an almost rock hard erection. I could feel everything on me tightening. My pants were becoming unbearable. Bill let go of my shoulders and sent his hands to my waist. Running them into my shirt and clawing at my sides. My hands instantly went to his hair. Pushing him closer to me. Just to further my pleasure. Bill bit down on my collar bone, letting an airy, deep moan escape my swollen lips again. Soon his tongue rolled over the bruised area and back up to my ear, his knee leaving my solid member,and his hands removing them selves from my waist. Sitting them above my head for support. Bills golden orbs met mine.

"Deal..?" 

I eagerly nodded. I needed him to finish whatever he just started. I needed this bliss to pass, to subside. I needed Bill. And now... Now i can have him whenever i wanted. 'Is this the lust talking? I don't think the real Dipper would say that. well think that. I know he wouldn't'  
Bill smiled and stood up, pulling me up with him. I could feel the flames on my cheeks. They were radiating heat. Bills hand shot up and a blue flame surrounded it. Jumping back, i was nervous. Is this the right idea? Think it through. 

"So if i help you be 'Human' You wont destroy me, Mabel, or any part of Gravity falls? And you will do exactly as i say?"

"You have my word."

"...Deal..."

I grabbed his hand and shook it. Engulfing both our hands in the blue flame. Then Bill was gone. He vanished. Looking to the ground to begin my journey back to the Mystery Shack, i saw the tent in my jeans. Tying my jacket around my waist, I grabbed my journal and headed for home. My mind clouded with the earlier events. 

*Pinch*

'Not a dream.. not a dream...'


	2. Man You're Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUDOSSSS THANK YOOOUUUUU!!

Dippers Pov:

I opened the door to the Mystery Shack, Mabel was sitting on the floor with Waddles, rubbing his stomach that was covered in sparkle and glitter. While I had been walking home from my 'Incident' it began to rain. Pour would be the correct term. Mabel's head lifted from the pig to the soaking mess of a brother. Trudging up the stairs to the shower, i listened as Mabel continued on to Waddles about 'Yaois' And 'Ships' Something called 'Ereri' and 'Hidashi'. I don't understand Mabel so i didn't bother.

Laying my forehead against the door, i tried to make sense of why Bill did that today. Was it just to get in my favor of the deal, or did Bill honestly want that as much as me?   
'Dipper why would he want you? You're nothing. Lets just take a shower and forget about it' 

I forced open the bathroom door. Mindlessly i took off my jacket and let it drop to the floor. The room was surprisingly warm and smelled of lavender. Taking in the welcoming scent, I undressed until my boxers were the only thing covering me. Admiring the tattoos i had acquired over the past two years, i looked up to the mirror. There was writing against it, made with Mabel's lipstick. 

It read 'Man, you're cute'   
Rolling my eyes, i reached for a towel to remove the stain. Turning on the sink faucet to drench the towel I spoke.

"Mabel and her damned confidence" 

"Maybe you should just stop being so insecure."

My gaze lifted from the wet towel to look in the mirror, Behind my reflection stood Bill. His strong yet delicate hands laced around my waist and he rested his chin on my shoulder. My face became scarlet instantly. I just stood there, scared as hell. My elbows rested on the sink counter and i was basically pushing myself against his member. The more i thought about this the redder my face grew.   
'Do i move away? Do i say something? What do i do?'

"Well i mean you could invite me for a bath. That be nice~"

"Don't read my thoughts Cipher!"

Turning around, I pushed him back until he hit the wall, pining him against it. My eyes narrowed.

"My P-Pine Tree so forward!!"

"What? NOO! I-I was just uhh STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!"

"Mmm kid, I like the idea of you on top~"

"GET OUT"

My face was on fire. I still had him against the wall. His white button up had been wrinkled and the first three buttons were undone, his blonde hair was messy. He looked good... Really good. I had a pair of Ducktective boxers on and i was drenched from the rain. He put me to shame.

"Aww Pinetree~ where is that attitude that was there earlier? Basically begging for me. Now you have me. Whats stopping you?"

"I WASN'T BEGGING!!" 

Tightening my grip on his shoulders, i pressed my body against his to keep him in place. But in my rage i didn't realize how close we were. My cheeks burned brighter with anger. Much to Ciphers liking.. Bill threw his head back laughing. Angering me only more.

"Kid you're even cuter when you're mad!"

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY BILL! STOP IT!" 

He stopped laughing surprisingly. Bills head still leaning against the wall, Staring intently at me. I could feel his chest move with his breathing, his heart racing. Was Bill nervous? or just excited? I dont know. 

"I'm begging~"  
Everything stopped. I went stupid. Bill begging for me? Hell i've wanted this for a while. Earlier was a teaser. The only way i got over it was when it started to rain i got so pissed off i totally forgot about it. Lust took over and before i knew it, my lips crashed into Bills. I let go of his shoulders, sending one of my hands to the wall beside his head for support and the other to his waist pulling him tight against me. Bills arms wrapped themselves around my neck and tangled into my hair. Licking his lips for entrance, he denied. This drove me over the edge. Letting my hand slip into his pants and into his boxers, i grabbed his ass. Squeezing as hard as i could, Bill gasped, allowing entrance. I let my tongue slip in and roam his mouth. His tongue began to fight for dominance against me. I grinded my hips against his, moaning into the kiss. 

"mmmmm..."

Bill bit my lip and i took as if he were begging for more. I removed my lips from his and kissed down his jawline, and bit at his ear. Bills head fell back onto the wall, his eyes rolled back until they closed entirely. Then i heard it. Bills moan. Mmm it was husky and deep. it was hardly audible, but i heard it. Biting at his neck i started to kiss down to his collarbone. I stopped squeezing his ass and used my hand to unbutton his shirt. His chest began to show and his fit body was visible once again. I lifted my knee so that it was positioned right under his member and i gently started rubbing it. There it was again. Bills moan. His breathing had hitched, and my heart was racing. I wanted this so much. Is it so bad that i want a dream demon inside me? I pulled him up letting his legs wrap around my torso. His hands were tugging on my hair hard, Then he let another airy moan escape his swollen lips again. No it isnt Pine tree~ I heard Bills voice in my thoughts, only meaning that Bill was in my head. Did he give me all this confidence to do what i am? No he couldnt be. I have been wanting to do this myself. Biting and sucking right above his collarbone, i walked over to the shower cutting it on. Bills chest was   
pounding. Pulling off the rest of his shirt, i sent my free hand to the hem of his jeans. 

I licked the bruised area and started to kiss back up his neck, passed his jawline, and back to those swollen pink lips. I moaned, i could feel my boxers tightening. Putting Bill down, i pulled him as close to me as i possibly could. Finally i got his pants undone and they fell to the floor. He stood in his boxers. I wasn't the only one with that problem it looked like. Bills hand rested on the back of my neck, his nails dragging across my skin. Bills tongue was tangling itself with mine, my hand at his sides, scratching slightly to get to the front of his boxers. Eagerly i pulled them off, kicking them to the other side of the room. I pushed Bill into the shower. He stumbled back falling to the floor. Water rained over him, soaking his hair. God, he looked edible. Ripping off my boxers i stepped into the shower and shut the glass pane behind me. Bills eyes instantly glued themselves to my erection. Bill got off his ass and onto his knees. Lacing his hands around the base and kissed the tip. I let a deep moan escape my lips and leaned against the wall of the shower. Letting the water run down my chest. Bill licked the side from the base back up to the tip then taking me into his mouth. Biting my lip to hold in the moans i knew would come out every five seconds, I tangled my hands in his hair. Bill dragged his teeth across the skin, sending a shiver up my spine and i let out an edgy moan. Pushing me back into him, i tugged his hair pulling him back. My breath was quickening and i knew what was coming. (get it coming?? Lawlz) Back and forth i pulled on Bills hair. He hummed softly sending vibrations through me. I could taste the blood from my lip. Throwing my head back against the wall, i let out a chain of moans. Then Bills hand went up my thighs, dragging his nails slightly. His hands traced over my v-line and then Bill forcefully pushed me into the wall. Letting him take in as much as possible. I let my head fall down, My eyes shut automatically, and my mouth flew open. I moaned deep and long as i felt my cum shoot into my lovers mouth. I felt Bills soft tongue lick up the side taking in every last drop, then i heard him swallow. Standing there, i attempted to catch my breath, but before i knew it, i pulled Bill up by his hair and kissed him hard. The water running against his back. I bit his lip and he allowed entrance. Letting my tongue roam freely, i slid my hand down his back until i reached his ass. Squeezing softly, i heard the soft almost inaudible growl of the demon himself. Smirking, i brought my hand to his member, pumping slowly. Bill broke the kiss letting out a chain of loud raspy moans. I forced him against the glass door of the shower, and bit down on the already bruised area. Making it worse. Bill dug his nails into my shoulders, throwing his head back. I could feel him twitch under my touch, i began speeding up my pace. 

"D-Dipper~"

Bill moaned my name, making me whimper. I kissed up his neck. Bill twitched again, letting out another husky moan, then i felt him shoot out the sticky liquid onto my hand. Listening to him catch his breath, i licked my hand taking in the white substance. Did i just do all of that? TO BILL?! 

"Well you were b-better than i was expecting."

Bill panted breaking the silence. Reaching for the bar of soap, I began to wash my body. I did want to actually shower. Bill straightened up then grabbed the shampoo. I turned to him and washed his body with the soap, while he ran a handful of shampoo through my hair. I smiled and looked up to Bill who was beginning to laugh. Maybe this wont be so bad after all?


End file.
